


Poorly weekend

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert has stomach flu
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Liv Flaherty & Robert Sugden, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Robert sighed groaning and sat down on the stool in the photo booth what possessed Aaron to bring him here on a Saturday morning after he'd sunk one too many in the pub the night before he could've waited till he was feeling better instead of making his nausea worse with the music and the lights of the shopping centre they were in.  
Robert felt distinctly more unwell as the camera began to count down and swallowed hard against rising bile Aaron was stood outside the booth rocking Seb off to sleep the little boy was teething and sleep seemed like a novelty right then.  
Suddenly Robert dived out of the booth a hand clamped over his mouth and ran towards the doors leading to the carpark by the time Aaron caught up with him Robert was bent double over a bin vomiting violently a concerned lady stood beside him holding tissues and a unopened bottle of water.  
" Oh god Rob I'm so sorry I had no idea you were feeling so bad I wouldn't have made you come here otherwise." Aaron said parking the buggy with a now sleeping Seb tucked up in it under his favourite blanket and starting to rub Robert's back as he heaved a couple more times then spat.  
The lady whose name was Elizabeth passed Aaron the tissues and opened the water so he could wipe Robert's mouth and face before he let Robert take a few slow small sips from the bottle.  
"Feeling better?." He asked softly and Robert nodded then winced as the movement made his head thump painfully.  
"Can we go home now?" He asked the pictures could wait for another day surely.  
"Course we can sebs asleep anyway for now I'm just sorry your not feeling good." Aaron said and Robert shrugged be knew from the stomach cramps that this was more than jus a hangover but he kept quiet for now so as not to panic Aaron.  
Robert followed Aaron back to the car and got in stretching his long legs out and sighing taking a few more sips of water as he waited for Aaron to transfer Seb and the shopping into the car.  
Aaron drove home at a steady pace and only had to stop off once for Robert to be sick.  
When they got home Liv was there eating brunch with Gabby and Jacob Robert took one whiff of the eggs and bolted upstairs the sound of retching could then be heard.  
"What's with him?." Liv asked wincing at the noise Robert was making.  
"He's not feeling great and before you ask no it's not to do with his hangover this is something else he's pretty miserable." Aaron said lifting Seb onto his shoulder the little boy was still fast asleep.  
A few minutes later Robert reappeared wearing different clothes and carrying his soiled ones in his arms.  
He was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants both of which had been Aaron's at some stage and Robert looked properly washed out.  
Slumping into the sofa he groaned and covered his eyes with one arm hand resting on his still aching stomach.  
Aaron carried Seb upstairs while Liv finished off with Jacob and Gabby and promised a movie catch up later that week after college.  
Once Gabby and Jacob had gone Liv came and sat on the arm of the sofa.  
*Why don't you go and rest upstairs you look done in?." She asked quietly and Robert lowered his arm from over his eyes looking at her in surprise.  
"Liv what's wrong your being nice to me?." Robert croaked  
Liv raised her eyebrows and smiled softly  
"Clearly you feel horrible and I don't want to make you feel any worse." She said fetching Robert a glass of water and some Asprin.  
Robert downed the pills and smiled gratefully at the girl he saw as a daughter  
Liv held out a hand to him and Robert took it letting Liv help him to stand up before she led him slowly upstairs and into their bedroom and got him settled into bed.

Robert slept most of the afternoon only waking up when Aaron placed a cool cloth onto his forehead at about 5pm.

"Liv made you some lucozade it's there in your sports bottle how you feeling now any better?." Aaron asked as Robert reached for the bottle and pulled up the cap taking a few sips of the berry flavored liquid letting it soothe his sore throat.

Robert was exhausted by the time Aaron had come up to bed that night he had been sick another three times twice in the bucket and once on the landing carpet coming out of their bedroom.

Aaron looked at his pale washed out husband and sighed his forehead creased with worry he hadn't seen Robert this ill since he was released from prison early nearly three months ago Robert had been unwell for over a week after his release and Aaron had ended up taking him to A and E.


	2. Sunday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert recovers slowly.

_when will you be home I've been sick again twice Liv has taken Seb to Vic's so he doesn't catch this.-R_

_Thats not good baby u been drinking enough last thing we need is you becoming dehydrated.-A_

_I had some water earlier on its staying down at the moment.-R_

**robert settled back into bed and sighed he hated getting ill and it made him very emotional and needy,Aaron got home just before lunch and found Robert sitting in the downstairs bathroom beside the loo his face was pale and sweaty he was topless and burning hot to the touch, Aaron put his hand onto Robert's forehead and winced at how hot he was to touch.**

**Pulling out his phone Aaron phoned Liam to come and check Robert out Liam knocked on the door fifteen minutes later Aaron was still crouched beside his suffering husband Aaron had put a cool cloth on his forehead to try and cool him down.**

**"Where is the pain Robert can you show me where it hurts most?." Liam asked as he checked Robert over Robert pointed to his stomach then lurched forward throwing up again nothing much came up and tears mingled with the sweat on his face.**

**"Easy Rob just breathe babe deep breaths that's it come on sit back for me I'm here it's okay I'm here." Aaron said soothingly rubbing Robert's back to provide comfort.**

**Robert slumped against Aaron and Liam took his pulse and temperature and made a snap decision to get a ambulance out and take Robert into Hotten General for some much needed fluids and medicine.**

**Robert didn't argue and Aaron knew how bad it was Robert was very ill he phoned Liv to let her know what had happened and where they were going, Robert fell into a restless sleep in the ambulance a brown emesis bowl by his head and he was covered with a soft blanket off their sofa.**

**Aaron watched him the whole way to hospital and have his details to the nurses who soon had Robert admitted and on IV fluids and anti nausea medicine was administered to help him to stop being sick**


	3. Hospital.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert spends Sunday to Wednesday in hospital.

**Robert was sound asleep as the fluids pumped into his close to dehydrated body sleep was the best thing he could be doing at that time at least it meant he wasn't throwing up or having diarrhoea it had become serious after he'd had two accidents grown men didn't do that on themselves Robert had cried on both occasions luckily only Aaron was home when they had happened clearly Robert was suffering badly he was weaker than he'd ever been before and Aaron was glad he was in hospital and would get better eventually.**

**Robert woke up at dinnertime and groaned as he smelt the odour of hospital food Aaron got up and closed the door leading into Roberts side room to spare him anymore discomfort.**

**"Can you help me to the loo I feel sick again?." Robert asked and Aaron grabbed the bowl sitting on the bedside locker put there for this exact purpose he held it as Robert gagged and retched nothing much came up except for some watery bile after all Robert hadn't eaten much in the last few hours since the kebab he'd got on their way home on Friday night.**

**"Easy now it's okay I'm here just relax it's okay it's okay." Aaron said soothingly rubbing Roberts back through the gown that he wore.**

By Wednesday morning Robert was looking and feeing much more like himself and was off the danger list he was allowed home on strict instruction to take it easy and not even think about working until Jimmy was back from Brussels.

Aaron made sure Robert rested and took his medication Robert had been so Ill that he'd damaged the lining of his stomach by puking so much.

Robert finally managed a plate of dry toast late on Wednesday afternoon which stayed down much to his and Aaron relief he was pale and exhausted when they finally got home Robert headed upstairs to lie down till liv got home after 6 having gone to a friends to study for her upcoming A levels.

Robert woke up to voices from the kitchen and a delicious smell of tomatoes and pasta getting out of bed Robert left their bedroom and padded downstairs to investigate and smiled seeing liv and Aaron cooking together with Seb in his highchair watching them moving around each other with practised ease.


	4. Home.

**Robert slept in on Thursday morning giving his body so much time to recover from being so unwell Robert was feeling better but not completely healed his stomach was very sensitive still and painful at times too Aaron made sure Robert ate little and often and nothing too rich so as not to upset his stomach Robert was lying on their bed when Aaron got home on Thursday he was holding a hot water bottle to his stomach he was in pain but he'd taken a dose of painkillers only a hour earlier he hated how ill he still was after everything.**

**"Oh baby I'm sorry you're not feeling good right now." Aaron said softly rubbing Robert's stomach in soft soothing circles to try and help ease the pain.**

**Robert looked at Aaron with tears in his eyes "it really hurts Aaron something else is wrong it shouldn't still hurt this much." Robert said as tears flowed down his pale cheeks.**

**"Want me to phone Liam?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded he rarely saw Liam unless he was actually dying.**


	5. Better each day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robert recovers slowly but still suffers stomach cramps.

_Hey could you pick up some more paracetamol? my stomach was_ _hurting again earlier and I found we were out?. -R_

_Sure I will call in at lunchtime with some hows it feeling now any better?.-A_

_Little bit I was sick that seemed to help a bit nothing much came up though I did try to eat something afterwards but no luck as yet I am so bored of this :(.-R_

_Did you make yourself sick if you did that's OK I understand. -A_

_Yeah I did I couldn't deal with the pain I'm sorry :( -R_

_That's OK don't apologise you can't help it.-A_

**Aaron called out when he got home just after lunch he'd eaten in the pub and was carrying a take out for Robert to see if he could be tempted to eat something besides toast or crackers.**

**"Bedroom." Robert called out and Aaron toed off his shoes before putting down the food in the kitchen and going to check on his poorly man he found Robert curled up in bed the TV was on quietly and Robert was barely awake it seemed digging in his pocket Aaron produced the box of painkillers and tossed them onto the bed beside Robert before sitting down and reaching for his poorly husband's hand,**

**"I felt like I was dying Aaron it was horrible luckily Liv was still here she's been amazing to me today I should treat her to something for being so great with everything I have made her deal with recently." Robert said and Aaron smiled "She's just glad you're OK as am I now I know** **you don't want to talk about it anymore but what happened to you in there?." Aaron asked he rarely mentioned prison anymore but something wasn't right with Robert and he wanted to check that nothing really serious had happened to him while he was inside.**

**Robert shrugged "I was beaten up a few times but nothing too bad those only got worse after I was transferred I guess I wasn't as popular there or something or maybe I just was a bit too gobby or something I don't know." he admitted.**

**Aaron nodded "they didn't do anything else?." he asked and Robert shook his head "No nothing like that." he said and Aaron breathed a sigh of relief.**

**Aaron took the rest of the afternoon off and looked after Robert making sure he drank plenty of fluids and ate little and often like he did when Robert first came home from hospital a few weeks earlier.**

**As time went on Robert continued to recover and was soon back at work it had been a few weeks since his last bout of stomach cramps and he was away at a conference in Leeds when they struck again Jimmy was so worried he phoned Aaron who was soon on the road and Liv offered to come with him stating that she could afford to miss one day to bring Robert home.**


	6. Leeds infirmary more tests.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is admitted to Leeds infirmary with severe abdominal pain and has tests for Crohns disease and irritable bowel syndrome.

**Aaron and Liv arrived at Roberts hotel in time to see a ambulance car pulling up as they got out Aaron spotted Robert sprawled on one of the chairs in the hotel lobby his bag and briefcase beside him on the other chair one of his hands was twisted in the material of his shirt and blazer the other gripping the arm of the chair against the stabbing pain shooting through his abdomen.**

**Aaron approached his suffering husband and crouched down taking Robert's hand into his and just holding it reassuring him that he was there and that he was going to be okay..**

**Robert was sweating and his face was flushed but pale and he kept swallowing hard Aaron knew that was a sign of him fighting the urge to vomit and rubbed his hand across the back of Roberts neck.**

**'Here have this just incase' the female paramedic whose name was jess said kindly handing Robert a brown emesis bowl and giving Robert a kind smile.**

**Aaron whispered soothingly into Roberts ear still rubbing the back of his neck meanwhile Liv was giving the mals.paramedic a rundown of Roberts medical history.**

**" how bad is the pain right now Darlin?.' Aaron asked and Robert let go of his shirt to hold up his hand he showed them five splayed fingers then three more and Aaron nodded.**

**"8 you poor thing can you give him something?." Aaron asked and Jess nodded " I'll give him some oral morphine for now and see about getting him off to hospital. " she said measuring out the medicine and handing Aaron the syringe Robert opened his mouth and Aaron squirted the clear slightly cloudy liquid into his mouth.Robert made a face as he swallowed as if to say that tastes disgusting.**

**Aaron sent Liv with Robert when the ambulance came and drove to the hospital behind it Robert was admitted into A and E and given fluids and anti sickness medication he drifted off to sleep midway through the afternoon and was barely with it when the doctor came to check him over.**


	7. Going Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is diagnosed with severe colitis and told to avoid high levels of stress.

**Robert was released from hospital the next weekend he hadn't been well at all he was weak and exhausted as Aaron drove him home he'd been transferred from Leeds to Hotten on Wednesday and had begun to recover a bit better because he was closer to home and to his family.**

**He had been scared when he was kept in in Leeds and had been having nightmares Aaron had stayed with him until he was transferred liv was holding down the fort at home until Robert was well enough to come home when Aaron walked in the door with Robert they found Vic waiting for them the kettle had just boiled vic looked at her big brother her very poorly brother he was so pale and weak.  
**

"Oh Rob you look dreadful are you sure that they haven't let you out too early?." Vic asked he was so tired Robert didn't even try to argue with her and sat down on the sofa closing his eyes and sighing.

"Come on let's get you up to bed you can rest better there you won't recover if you sleep down here." Aaron said helping Robert up off the sofa and up the spiral staircase to their bedroom and tucked him into bed Robert was asleep as soon as he was lying down the medication he had been given before coming home from hospital to stop him feeling sick.

Aaron was home when he got the results and hugged Robert it turned out he had crohns disease it was confirmed by the blood tests he'd had in leeds.

Robert was crying he was glad to finally have a answer to all of his symptoms.

Aaron hugged him tighter and stroked his hair he was also glad that there was a answer to everything Robert had been through recently Robert was asleep in his arms and Aaron laid him down and left him to rest for a while.


	8. Telling the family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron go for dinner at the pub to tell Chas and Paddy about his diagnosis.

Robert was nervous he hadn't been to the pub since his diagnosis of Crohn's disease and Aaron had decided to take him for dinner at the pub with his mum and Paddy hoping they would understand how things were going with Robert 

"Have you taken your pills?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded "I've got some of the painkillers in my pocket just in case but I should be alright as long as I'm careful with what I eat from the menu." He said and Aaron nodded before picking up his keys phone and wallet Robert held tight to Aaron's hand as they walked up to the pub and into the front of the pub Chas was behind the bar but stepped out to hug Aaron then Robert Paddy was waiting in the back room with gluten free pasta for Robert with a mild sauce so hopefully it wouldn't trigger Robert's stomach cramps.

Robert sipped his lemonade and ate some of the pasta but his appetite wasn't huge and he pushed his plate away after just a few bites.

"You okay baby?." Aaron asked and squeezed his hand gently Robert nodded 

"I'm just not feeling very hungry." He said quietly and Aaron nodded, Robert looked up at Chas and smiled.

"I'm okay I promise but I think I need to explain something to you you know I had some tests done in Leeds a few months ago well I was diagnosed with Crohn's disease and I've been trying to adjust to the new dietary restrictions I have now which is why I've been avoiding the pub it's because my body hasn't been right for a while but now I know what is wrong I can be here again." Robert explained and Chas hugged him as did Paddy.

"I hope you will be feeling better with the new dietary requirements and that your pain will be under control." Paddy said and Robert nodded.

"Thanks Paddy that means a lot to me I know it hasn't been easy to see me suffer especially last month when I got so ill in Leeds I was scared then which is why I asked for the tests to be carried out." Robert said he was worried that his father in law would be offended by him not eating all his dinner.

Later when they were sat talking Robert suddenly tensed up and rushed out of the back room and into the men's toilets clutching his stomach.

Aaron dug in Robert's coat pocket and pulled out the strip of his painkillers knowing Robert would need them when he came back from the loo.

"Aaron you need to come he's shouting for you I didn't know what to do he's in the far stall by the window I think he's throwing up." Cain said sticking his head round the door and Aaron nodded "mum can you flatten his lemonade with some more sugar please and find a bowl just in case." He asked and Chas nodded as Aaron went to check on Robert.

"Babe it's me can you open the door?." Aaron asked as he stepped into the men's loos and he heard the bolt slide back and Robert looked at him his face was pale and sweaty and he was clutching his stomach.

"Oh baby it's okay you'll feel better soon come on mum's got you some flat lemonade and I found your painkillers." He said hugging Robert who was still moaning in pain.

Aaron was worried but knew that this was just the beginning for Robert he had to live with this for the rest of his life.

Chas appeared as they finally managed to leave the toilets and handed Robert his now flattened lemonade Robert sipped the sweet liquid.

"Sorry about that." Robert croaked and Chas rolled her eyes, "hey none of that you're here and you're okay well you're not okay but you will be in time and we are all here for you and we will all support you." She said and Aaron nodded as did Cain who was standing guard outside.


End file.
